


TF Drabbles

by deathlysaurus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlysaurus/pseuds/deathlysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be collecting all short drabbles I've written in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzledictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/gifts).



Some Skids/Swerve nonsense for my dear dazzledictator's name day in 2014 ♥

 

Small, moist touches and insane, growing giggling was what woke Skids up. He groaned and onlined his optics, the first sight he saw was Swerve’s grinning face and gleaming visor. The bigger mech frowned askingly.

“I wanted to see how many kisses it would take to wake you up…” the grinner mused, sitting on Skids’ chest, who in turn nodded, seeming impressed (just to humour the other) of the mission, “well, how many?”

“27,” was the amused answer, “you’re a really heavy recharger,” Swerve proceeded to snort a laugh, and squealed when he was pulled into a playful hug, following with a tickle torture.


	2. Tickle you senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some Skids/Swerve fluff, I think the title tells enough?

“Swerve! I-.. nnngh.. I hate you s-so much, you little g-glitch! S-stop this or I will.. I will..!”  
“You will what? Tie me down and tickle?” Swerve snickered down at Skids, who was currently tied securely to a recharge slab, all limbs tightly bound to keep the bigger mech from moving too much. The little menace had somehow managed to do it, which was completely past Skids’ understanding.  
The bigger mech panted and shivered, as Swerve continued the tickle torture. The little fingers could fit easily into the transformation seams all around the blue mech’s frame, teasing wires and sensitive touch receptors here and there. All Skids could do was squirm and grunt while his systems were teased to the point of hypersensitivity.

 

“Sweeeeeeeeeerve…!” Skids roared, or so he thought. The noise that came out from his mouth was mostly a wail, a desperate cry for the other to stop. His frame was bucking uncontrollably, little charges gathering all over the sensitive circuitry as Swerve chuckled and kept going. His fingers were currently digging into the other’s sides, probing.

 

“I’m not going to.. to beg you-! To stop, PrimusI'mgoingtodie!” His words cut out halfway, then his speech increased in speed when the smaller mech hit some particularly sensitive wiring underneath his chest plating. Of course Swerve noticed this, and latched onto it with gleeful giggles. For once the mech was quiet, focused on his task to make Skids crumble.

 

He wouldn’t. He would not lose his grip and give in. He would not beg, even though it started to feel like a really good idea now that Skids felt so heated by the torture. He panted and squirmed, the blue mech’s engine starting to hitch as he tried to hold in a laugh. Skids knew he was fighting an already lost battle.  
Swerve kept on giggling, probing the underside of Skids’ plating. He wouldn’t give up either. The bartender wondered what would go through mechs’ minds if they were listening to the happenings behind the door right now.

 

With a mighty roaring laugh, Skids’ self-control caved in. He jolted up as much as he could in his bound state when Swerve hit yet another sensitive spot, almost shaking the smaller mech off of his frame and the berth. Swerve yelped but held on, determined to win this game.

 

After some more of squirming and hitching laughs, Skids couldn’t stand it anymore. He gasped desperalely for air to cool his overly hot and abused frame, “Swerve! Oh Primus please stop! I can’t take this anymore!”  
For a moment Skids thought he’d blown a circuit board or went into a stasis lock, he had completely and suddenly lost his feeling. He carefully unshuttered his offlined optics, realizing the sensation was just because Swerve had stopped. The little smug fragger was just sitting there, watching the tortured mech with a grin. Skids scoffed, looking away with a pout. He had lost.

 

What surprised the very mortified mech the most was getting his limbs freed from the bindings, then the smaller frame snuggling against his front. Skids glanced down, puzzled, as Swerve nuzzled his smile decorated face against the blue chest.

 

“This is your consolation prize, shut up.” All Skids did was chuckle and wraps his arms around the pleased little mech.


End file.
